Kiki's Adventures
by JadeShadow
Summary: PG for later chapters. A Hawaiian witch, the most popular at her school, is forced to go to Hogwarts (much against her will) in hopes that she will improve her grades.


Kiki's Adventures

Kiki's Adventures

A/N: Hey, this is my second attempt here and my first attempt at chapters, so please R/R! If I get positive reviews, I might go past chapter three….

Disclaimer: The Minalo family is MY creation, however most of this other stuff belongs to a Ms. Rowling. Oh, the idea for foreign schools is hers, too, but the Honolulu Academy is MINE. Go figure.

Chapter I

Kiki Minalo was a Hawaiian witch with a taste for coconut and pretty clothes. Her exotic brown eyes and dark skin set off her waist-length, wavy white-blonde hair and dazzling white teeth. She attended the Honolulu Academy for Witches and Wizards. Her parents were a witch and wizard, and she came from a long line of purebloods. She was very popular at school, on the quodpot cheerleading team and voted the fourth year's most popular witch. 

At the moment, she was halfway through summer vacation, on July first. Kiki was swinging gently in her hammock, eyes closed, face lifted to the sun's tanning rays. Next to her was a small glass table supporting several school books (all closed) and a glass of coconut milk. She was wearing a light, spaghetti strap white sundress. She only opened her eyes when her mother's shadow fell across her face.

Mindie Minalo had the same dark skin, brown eyes and white teeth as her daughter, but her hair was dark brown and cut short. At the moment, her hands were on her hips and she had adopted an annoyed expression.

"Kiki," she said, exasperated.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Kiki replied.

"Kiki," she said again.

"What?" Kiki said. Her mother glanced at the closed schoolbooks lying on the table. "Oh, my homework." She stretched luxuriously, smiling, then sighed happily and said, "Mom, it's summer vacation."

"So?" her mother replied. "You need to get hard at work."

"Why?" Kiki whined.

"Because," her mother said sharply. "You don't want to go to a boarding school, do you?"

"Mom," Kiki laughed, "do you expect me to still be intimidated by that threat? It's so old!"

Mindie Minalo's eyes narrowed. "That settles it. I'll send a reply letter to Hogwarts immediately."

"What?" Kiki said, not really paying attention.

Mrs. Minalo muttered something and left her daughter outside. Kiki smiled and closed her eyes again. Whatever Hogwarts was, it didn't have anything to do with her…

***

"What?" Kiki demanded, three days later. "What do you mean, I'm not going to Academy next year?"

"Kiki, We warned you," said her father, Mr. Minalo. He had the same dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin as his beloved wife. 

"But-but-b-but, you can't be serious!" she wailed, bursting into tears.

"Yes, we can," said Mrs. Minalo frostily. "I told you that you'd go to a boarding school if you didn't do your work."

"So!" Kiki replied testily. "I'm the most popular girl at school! You can't just send me away! The school will revolt!"

"That's their problem. By the time they get to revolting, you will be several thousand miles away," said her father, pushing his rectangular glasses up his nose. 

"Hmph!" said Kiki. She stormed away to her room. The Minalo adults looked at each other.

"Don't you think we can give her another chance?" Mr. Minalo said.

"No, dear," the Mrs. said sharply. "If we keep giving her second chances, she'll become convinced that she's invincible, that we'll bow down to her every whim. We're her parents. We must take action."

"But this is so severe-" he started.

"NO, David."

"But she'll be so far away."

"David, we'll survive."

Mr. Minalo sighed and conceded. "Fine."

***

One month and twenty-eight days later, Kiki sat sullenly in the back seat, staring out the window into the rain. She'd fought as hard as she could, but it was no use. Now she and her parents were in London, where they would remain until September first. At the moment, her parents were trying to find lodgings for their stay.

"No, David, this place is much nicer-"

"But it's so expensive, Mindie dear."

"It's not that bad."

"Are you the one earning your family's keep?"

"No, but still-"

Kiki's head lifted. "Hey, Mom, what's that place?"

"Where?" Mrs. Minalo asked.

Kiki pointed. "The, Leaky Cauldron, it looks like."

Mrs. Minalo eyed it doubtfully. "It doesn't seem that great-" she started, but Mr. Minalo was already pulling into a parking space down the street. The family got out and headed across the street, into the boarding house. 

Kiki was first inside. "What kind of dump is this?" she demanded loudly. Several of the patrons looked up and eyed her with suspicion. 

"Oy, there," a toothless old man behind the bar called. "What can I get you?"

"A way out of this," Mrs. Minalo grumbled. Louder, she asked, "Where can I find lodgings? My daughter's starting her first year at Hogwarts, and we're looking for a place to stay."

The old man grinned. "We'll fix you up just fine. Your trunks?"

Mr. Minalo came in, dragging several suitcases. "Room service?" he asked hopefully.

The old man shook his head, muttering darkly about Americans. "Right this way, Miss," he said, gesturing to Kiki. Uncertainly, she followed him up the stairs and into a bedroom. He set her suitcase down on the bed. "All right there, miss?"

"Uh, yeah," Kiki said. "It seems nice…."

The old man grinned. "I'm Tom, the old bartender. You startin' your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Well, I've never been there before," she said carefully.

"How old are ye?"

"Fifteen, sir."

The old man shook his head. "Heh, heh. Fresh American blood. Never thought I'd see that goin' to Hogwarts. You be careful, all right, miss?"

"Why?' Kiki asked. "Careful? It's just a school, isn't it?"

Tom smiled a rather grim and toothless smile. "If I'm not mistaken, there are some other fifth years here. They'll explain it to you." With that he left. 

Kiki yawned. She stretched on the bed and was asleep in no time.

***

The next day, Kiki's mother shook her awake. "What?" she mumbled.

"Get up, it's time for breakfast. There are some other students downstairs. You should go down and get to know them," her mother said sharply.

"All right, I'm up," Kiki groaned, rolling over. She got out of bed, and her mother left. She changed into some fresh robes (green, today) and combed her hair, brushing it out and letting it hang down, loose and wild. She then went downstairs, looking for breakfast. She helped herself to a biscuit and sat down to eat.

Almost immediately she was aware that someone was staring at her. She turned and looked behind her, but no one was there. She shrugged and turned back to her biscuit. The staring resumed. She continued eating, then suddenly whirled around. A red headed boy, sitting at a table with five other red heads, was quickly looking down, but Kiki smiled. The boy sitting next to him (short, black hair) was cuffing him on the shoulder, muttering in his ear. Kiki grinned broadly at them, mustering all the attractiveness she could get at this hour of the morning. It worked. The red headed was now staring more avidly than ever.

Kiki finished her biscuit as fast as she could, but the others were faster. Soon they were sitting at the table with her. She lifted her eyebrow at them, as if to say, "Well?"

The red headed boy started to talk, but seemed to choke and shook his head. The black-headed boy (the more handsome one, with green eyes and round black glasses) rolled his eyes at the other boy, then turned to Kiki and said, "Hello."

"Hello," Kiki replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasley," the boy replied.

A/N: OK, I know, bad place to leave off, but I couldn't find anywhere better…and I'm also kinda stuck for plot ideas. I'm either going to turn this into a Kiki-the-snob becomes Kiki-the-wonderful-person thing or do something else…any suggestions would be wonderful!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter Two will come as soon as I make sure Chapter One is up *wait a second, if this doesn't get up, people won't be reading it anyway…oh well* so…well…that's irrelevant, but I don't feel like deleting it all. So, go R/R and ignore this whole thing. *starts swinging watch back and forth* You are getting very sleepy, you are very sleepy, you will do what I say….Review the story….

**_ _**

**_ _**


End file.
